There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus for recording an image on a recording sheet by using ink. The image recording apparatus is provided with an ink jet type recording head. The recording head has nozzles and selectively ejects ink droplets from the nozzles onto a recording sheet. The ink droplets are attached on the recording sheet, thereby recording a desirable image on the recording sheet. The image recording apparatus has an accommodating section in which an ink cartridge is mountable. The ink cartridge stores therein ink to be supplied to the recording head.
The ink cartridge has an ink supply port. A packing is provided between a protruding end of the ink supply port and a cap. The packing is formed with a through-hole that penetrates the packing. A valve body is provided inside the ink supply port so as to be movable between a position where the valve body closes the through-hole and another position where the valve body opens the through-hole. The accommodating section is provided with an ink supply needle. When the ink supply needle enters the ink supply port via the through-hole and moves the valve body to the position where the valve body opens the through-hole, ink is supplied from the ink cartridge to the recording head.